terlalu jauh
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: Ada yang berbeda dari perjalanan Hohenheim kali ini.


**terlalu jauh**

**fullmetal alchemist © hiromu arakawa**. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Ada yang berbeda dari perjalanannya hari ini.

Dulu, setiap langkah kaki selalu menyiksanya. Haus datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Dan dunia berputar begitu lambat sampai Hohenheim menangis darah memohon agar bumi diputar lebih cepat. Menjalin hubungan pada masyarakat sekitar baginya seperti angin hangat yang mampir sejenak. Mereka berteman, saling bersulang, dan tertawa dalam kurungan waktu yang sudah amat familier bagi Hohenheim. Dirinya akan menjadi saksi mata akan munculnya garis usia di wajah mereka, rangka tubuh yang melemas, dan mata terpejam sampai kiamat tiba. Hohenheim akan melempar sekop tiap sekop tanah ke atas peti mereka, menggumamkan harapan akan kehidupan layak di alam baka, lalu pergi dari situ. Tak pernah kembali.

Di mana-mana, nama Hohenheim menjadi legenda. Sang hantu Xerxes yang datang dan pergi.

Hebatnya, untuk ukuran alkemis realis yang meyakini keberadaan makhluk metafisika itu hanya bualan, Hohenheim percaya akan hal itu.

.

.

Bersama deru mesin kereta api yang ia naiki, sayup-sayup akordion bernyanyi membelah lorong gerbong. Pemusik jalanan yang mengais hidup di kereta kelas ekonomi itu menarik perhatian Hohenheim. Melodi harmonis hasil jemari sang pemusik menenangkannya. Lagu-lagunya selalu berganti setiap masa, tapi pria itu tak pernah memperhatikan hal itu. Yang sang alkemis itu temukan, tembang-tembang itu membawanya ke ombak nostalgia. Kepada langit biru dan senyum matahari.

.

.

Hohenheim tiba di wilayah perbatasan Amestris dan Aerugo saat para ibu memanggil anak-anaknya untuk pulang. Seorang pemuda penjaga loket karcis menawarkan satu kamar di rumahnya ketika Hohenheim bertanya letak motel terdekat. Kebaikan orang lokal di sini serupa dengan orang Resembool, pikirnya.

Rumah pemuda itu cukup besar untuk ukuran profesinya. Ketika pintu depat terbuka, dua kepala kecil menubruk sang pemuda, memekik 'Papa, Papa!'. Dari belakang dua bocah tersebut, teguran lembut berasal dari sang ibu menyusul.

Tanpa motif apapun, meja makan tua rumah itu langsung diisi semangkuk besar sup jamur, semur daging domba, wortel dan buncis rebus, serta sepiring lebar kentang tumbuk. Semuanya untuk sang tamu asing.

Saat Hohenheim mencicipi daging domba buatan istri si penjaga loket, ia berkomentar bahwa masakannya seenak masakan istrinya. Sang penjaga loket itu tertawa renyah, "Ah, tentu saja. Istriku ini aslinya dari Resembool. Olahan daging domba mereka adalah yang terenak di seluruh Amestris! Kau setuju denganku, 'kan?"

Dengan kepala berat, Hohenheim mengangguk.

Pring-piring pun disingkirkan, diganti dengan secangkir teh melati hangat. Dua pria dewasa saling bertukar kabar, berbagi cerita. Tiba-tiba, dua kepala kecil kembali menginterupsi. Mereka merengek untuk dibacakan dongeng menjelang tidur. Sang ayah menyanggupi dengan senang hati.

Pintu kamar anak-anak yang terbuka mengizinkan dongengan sang penjaga loket menyusup bebas ke telinga Hohenheim. Dalam hati, ia memberi catatan mental untuk menceritakan kembali dongeng itu pada Edward dan Alphonse.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit lagi jam dinding akan berdetak dua belas kali. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar pria pirang itu. Izin diberikan, daun pintu pun berayun. Ternyata sang nyonya rumah. Meletakkan selimut tambahan sang tamu, wanita itu tersenyum sopan dan mengucap selamat malam. Setelah itu dia pergi.

Di dalam kamar itu, Hohenheim sendiri. Merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang, pria itu bercakap dalam diam bersama jiwa pilihannya. Namun konversasi mereka tersendat-sendat. Sang jiwa pilihan itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan, berpikir bahwa wadahnya ini butuh waktu soliter.

Kini, Hohenheim benar-benar sendiri. Selimut disibakkan dan pria itu terlelap di dalamnya. Terasa sekali selimut itu melingkupinya, menghangatkannya, dan mengingatkannya akan rumah.

(Dan dalam buaian mimpi akan tiga malaikatnya di bawah langit biru, air mata jatuh ke pipinya.)

.

.

**tamat**


End file.
